Phoenix Wright ace poopeater
by jakkid166
Summary: Phoenix wright is gotta defend a case in his own HOUSE! But the mystery of the case unravel as he know now not how to trust the people around him. WILL HE DO IT?


Phoenix Wright ace poopeater

by jakkid166

Phoenix wright woke up in his bed one day after having a dream where he waked up in his own bed.

"Ahhhh the day is so beatiful today," said Wright "I love it when the suns on fire." Then he looked over and pat his trusty money safe on the head that held his 15 million dollars.

Phoenix did a BACKFRONTFLIP outta his bed and threw tha covers back onto it so by the time he hit the ground his bed was already made. Maya was also there and she held up a sign that said 10 on it

"Alright Maya" said Phoenix "It is time to began a new DAY!" So he went outta his bedroom but then his doorbell rang.

"Awww YEEEEEAH that must be a client" said Phoenix and he jumped at the door and tore it off the wall

But to his surprise it was not a client but instead a package. Phoenix took it inside and opened it and Gumshoe came out of it. "Hey pal" said Gumshoe "I got this for you." And he gave him a letter.

"Thanks Dick" said Phoenix and he read the letter. "WOAH what the fuck fuck is this?"

"What is it Nick" Maya said at him.

The letter said

Dear Phoenix Wright,

You have not defended any clients for too long, so now you have one FINAL chance to defend the client we's given you or else you will get disbarred into jail.

Love,

Edgeworth

"SHIT!" Said Wright "Okay we gotta do the investigation!" And so he and maya and Gumshoe decided to go investigate the CRIME. But then Phoenix noticed something that wasnt really good.

"Oh no" said Phoenix and then he remembered cause he tore the door of the wall his house didnt have a door anymore and so he couldnt leave his house. "Shit, im gonna get DISBARRED!"

"Thats okay pal," said Gumshoe "Ill just call the Judge and we can hold the trial in your house instead."

So Gumshoe called everyone over and the Judge came down the chimney and said "Ho how are you doing today Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix pulled out a cigarette and smoked it "Good."

And the Judge opened his bag and Edgeworth ghost and the witnesses and the defendant and the evidence were in there. "Okay now we can get started."

The Judge sat in Phoenixs recliner and Phoenix used his dining table as his defense bench, and Edgeworth didnt have a prosecution bench so he used Phoenixs ping pong table. And The witnesses took Phoenixs sink out of his bathroom to use as the witness stand

"Is the prosecution ready" said Judge

"Yes" said Edgeghost who was playing ping pong with himself.

"Okay then open your statement."

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimoney to witness the trial of Dick Gumshoe, who is accused of committing evidence theft" said Edgeworth "For evidence, here are the evidence he stole." And he presented the autopsy for the evidence that was stolen and then presented the evidence which was the evidence Gumshoe stole and also some other evidence that was provd Gumshoe stole the other evidence.

"What the fuck Gumshoe you dident tell me you were the defendant" said Phoenix.

"Yeah pal Im also the witness." said Gumshoe and he started testifying.

"I didnt steal the evidence" said gumshoe

"I was just gone home and ate a steak dinner while watching TV."

"Conclusive testimony" said Edgeworth "You might as well give up Wiright."

"Very well Edgeworth begin your cross examination" said the Judge.

"Very Well" said Edgeworth.

CROSS

EXAMINATION

"I didnt steal the evidence" said gumshoe

"OBJECTION" said edgeworth "yeah you did"

"Oh shit youre right" said gumshoe "wait no youre not"

"dammit" said edgeworth "Okay next statement."

"I was just gone home and ate a steak dinner while watching TV."

"OBJECTION" said Edgeworth and he presented gumshoe's salarys autopsy report. "As you can see I cut your salary a ton so you cant afford steak or a TV or a house or a car or food or drinks anymore."

"NOOOOOOO!" said Gumshoe.

"Hahah," said Edgeworth "Now I win."

"Shit," said Phoenix "How will I prove Gumshoe didnt do it?"

But then he got a idea.

"OBJECTION!" said Wright

"What is it" said Judge.

"I call a bathroom recess your honor."

"Oh okay."

So Wright ran to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. "You can DO it Phoenix! You just gotta forge evidence" And he looked in his medici cabinet for ways to make a new evidence that could win him the case.

But little did he know someone sneak up behind him and GRABBED HIM IN THE HEAD!

"What the FUCK" said Phoenix and he SPUN around and headbutted the guy but it only hurt Phoenixs own head a lot cause the guy was wearing a mask helmet. The Guy grabbed Phoenix and shoved his head into the toilet and tried to drown him in the toilet But phoenix has was gotten forgot to flush earlier so his face was in the stuff I dont want to say the name of.

"AHABSGAASHABSABL" said Phoenix but he ELBOWED the guy in the stomach and threw him into the toilet and flushed him down the toilet.

"Haha I won" said Phoenix but then he was realized there was something on the floor. He picked it up and it was in his hand and it was a NEW EVIDENCE: It was Manfred von KARMA'S GHOST driver's license!

"Shit that musta been Von Karma who tried to attack me! Thats the only way he couldve gone through walls to get in my house" said Phoenix and he went back to court.

OBJECTION said Wright and he presented the ID. "This man tried to attack me in the bathroom and his name is MANFRED VON KARMA!"

"Who gives a shit wright" said Edgeworth "How is it relevant to trial?"

And Wright presented the evidence autopsy and it said "There was ghost etcoplasm on the evidence that was stolen".

"THAT MEANS" said Wright "ONLY A GHOST COULD HAVE STOLE THE EVIDENCE!"

"NOOOOOOO!" said Edgeworth and he almost had a heart attack but didnt. "Well now what"

"I pronounce GUmshoe not guilty," said the Judge.

"Its not over yet," said Phoenix. "We gotta FIND MANFRED VON KARMA GHOST!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
